Attention
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A little one-shot that started with a little picture on tumblr (link in my profile) that somehow got all deep and dramatic. Weird.


**Attention**

**A little one shot, inspired by a picture on tumblr (link in my profile)**

**Anyhoo, let's have it!**

The atmosphere in the tower's common room was one of elation and tolerance. Most of the elation belonged to the resident changeling, Beast Boy. Which is fair enough, as it was his sixteenth birthday. Which is also why the others were exhibiting more than the usual aforementioned tolerance. Beast Boy ran around the room, examining the outrageous decorations the team had applied, filling the room with 'ooh's, 'aah's and the odd mention of the word 'sweet'. After waiting for the youngest member (by only a few months) to calm down, the others presented their gifts to him. In honour of the significant milestone, each Titan had spent a little more thought (and money) on presents this time. Cyborg had, surprise surprise, bought him a game. A rare collector's edition with in-game costume pieces and a custom controller. Beast Boy was speechless. Starfire's gift turned out to be homemade. It was a trinket of sorts, an artefact meant to sit on his bedside table and protect him from harm. It was a charming Tamaranean tradition, one that Beast Boy was fortunately aware of. If he hadn't already been overjoyed by the gift, he was ecstatic when Starfire told him she had made it herself. Out of a Moon rock she had retrieved some weeks earlier. He embraced her with almost the same enthusiasm Starfire practiced herself, inconspicuously (not really) rubbing at his eyes.

He eventually withdrew from the alien's arms, smiling at her own, beautiful smile. He forced himself to face Robin, holding his own gaily wrapped package. When Beast Boy began tearing at the paper, he felt Robin's hand settle on his shoulder and give it a warning squeeze. Looking up at his leader, he saw that he was still smiling but could sense his trepidation. Whatever this gift was, Robin clearly expected it to elicit even stronger feelings than Starfire's. Gingerly, he pulled the paper apart... and almost dropped it.

It was a framed photograph of the Logan family.

How Robin had tracked down a picture of his parents after so long, he couldn't guess. During a particularly strenuous mission some months previous, each of the Titans had been compelled to confess secrets and tell stories. The entire team knew of his past and origin now and, now that it was out, he was glad to be rid of the weight of it. He blinked when a drop of water fell on the glass, quickly followed by a second. He distractedly touched the wet skin beneath his eyes. He was crying. Slowly and with infinite care, he cradled the picture close to him. He shook his head in amazement when he faced Robin.

"How... how did you find it?" he whispered.

"It wasn't easy. Tracked down several old friends, acquaintances, colleagues. Eventually found this in a box gathering dust in a museum archive. They had sent some samples to be tested and some more historical finds. Somehow, this picture got mixed up in their notes." he answered. Beast Boy laughed.

"You started looking the moment you found out, didn't you?" he asked. Robin scoffed.

"Not that very moment... I had to wait until we got home," Robin answered with a smile. Beast Boy laughed and pulled his friend into a warm, one-armed hug, firmly holding the picture in his other. When he was released, Robin eased the frame from Beast Boy's grip, turning him to face Raven. "There's more," he said, mysteriously. The changeling approached the stoic sorceress, trying not to behave like the stereotypical boy with a crush he knew he was. Didn't I mention that? Well, now you know. She handed him a deep, blue bundle. He laughed when he unfurled it, though he looked confused. It was one of her cloaks.

"Now you have no excuse for stealing mine," she drawled, getting another laugh. She had cleaned it but, to him, it still held her scent, which was one of the real reasons he was so drawn to the garments. He kept it to himself, unsurprisingly. His laughter ceased when, as the cloak unfolded, a small package fell to the floor. He stooped to pick it up and tore away the paper. There was a box. A small jewelry box. He opened it and almost fell to his knees. There was a pair of gold rings, one plain and the other with a single, clear stone. Wedding rings. They were unmistakably his parents'. He wasn't sure how he knew but he did. He looked up at the demoness who squirmed a little under his gaze.

"You went there? Th- the river where they... where they..."

"I did. There's no need to say anything more. Once Robin found the picture, I had a way to divine their location. These were all I could find," she said.

"They're enough. More than enough. More than I ever thought I would..." Beast Boy trailed off, staring at the rings. He eventually closed the box and aimed a watery smile at Raven. She smiled back and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Happy Birthday, Beast Boy," she said. He ignored her hand and threw his arms around her. Momentarily startled, Raven slowly curled her own arms around her friend. Feeling the gaze of the others upon him and suddenly afraid of giving away his crush on Raven, Beast Boy laughed, wiped his eyes and declared that it was time for cake. The others agreed, heartily. Some time later, the five of them sat on the couch with empty plated, talking and laughing together. Beast Boy took a moment to look around him at his friends. They were often together but it was rare for all five of them to engage in a single activity. He found he rather liked it. Soon, Beast Boy announced it was game time. Another of his confessions had let the team know he had missed a lot in childhood, something Robin and Raven especially could understand. So when he wanted to play games some would consider too childish, like pinning the tail on the donkey, for example, they allowed it without a word of protest. Unfortunately, after such an emotional session of gift-giving, Raven was forced to excuse herself to meditate. As soon as she was walking, she felt the tug on her hand. Beast Boy.

"Do ya have to, Rae? I bet you'd kill at these games!" he said. Raven politely shook her head.

"No thank you, Beast Boy. I need to meditate," she turned again. He didn't release her arm. She sighed and forced patience.

"We could play whatever you want... even Fetch!" he said, desperately, turning into a puppy on the spot. She shook her head and twisted her hand free.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I'm not making excuses, I really have to... Either you're desperately trying to keep my attention or even the rules of Fetch are too complicated for you," she said. Hanging from her arm was the green puppy. In a moment of reckless insanity, Beast Boy had leapt forward and clamped his jaws around her arm. Not remotely tight enough to do her harm but enough for him to hang freely as she raised her arm. Her gaze finally turned angry. "You are getting drool on my uniform," she menaced. The puppy released her, dropping to the ground and morphing into a sullen Beast Boy who refused to look at her in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Rae... I just... I just wanted you to play with me," he mumbled, already cringing at the childish words. Raven relaxed and shook her head.

"The others can play, I need meditation. Why is my attention so important?" she asked. Beast Boy suddenly resembled a deer in the headlights, or as close as he could get without actually becoming a deer. His mouth worked while his brain tried and failed to generate an answer. Treacherously, it flickered through a host of imaginary romantic encounters between them. He noticed then that Raven's look of confusion had transformed into one of comprehension. And she blushed. "...Oh..." was all she said. She made to leave. He took a step after her.

"Rae..." he whimpered. She looked at him, sympathetically, over her shoulder.

"Later. It's alright, Beast Boy. Go and play your games. It's alright," she said again. Then she left. Feeling a little reassure if no less anxious, Beast Boy turned and tried to forget his new troubles with some stupid party games. Hours later, Beast Boy was in his room, staring at the ceiling, wondering what on earth he would say to Raven. As chance would have it...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

With a slight tremble, he opened the door. There she was. Raven. Before he had even begun to think of something to say, she held up a small box of cards.

"You still want to play?" she asked. He nodded and ushered her inside. He quickly set up a table next to the bed so he could sit on it and Raven could sit on his chair opposite him.

"We gonna play poker or blackjack," he joked. Raven seemed nonplussed.

"I don't know how to play those games," she admitted. He laughed again.

"We could play snap," he suggested. Raven remained silent. "You don't know snap?!" he yelped. She shook her head. "It's easy! We each take half the deck and put cards down, taking turns. When the number matches, you slap your hand over the pile and say 'snap', then take all the cards. Whoever runs out of cards first, loses." Raven nodded her understanding and began to unpack the cards.

"You sure you aren't just trying to hold my hand under false pretences?" she said with utter calm, still splitting the deck. His flabbergasted silence told her all she needed. She put the cards on the table. "Then how about we skip the game?" she suggested, slowly reaching across the table and taking one his hand in both of hers. She began to remove his glove, glancing at his eyes to make sure it was okay. He allowed it. Soon, his green hand was clasped in hers, an exuberant grin spreading across his features.

"Happy birthday to me," he sang, laughing. Raven smiled, though her expression quickly grew serious.

"If you want to try this. With me... it will be difficult. And at a slow pace. There will need to be some ground rules," she explained. She smiled a little when he just grinned at her.

"Fire away, Rae... you have my undivided attention."

**Awww, she liked him back all along! Hurray! Might be a while until my next submission. i have some plans but need to work somethings out before I start typing up. Stay strong, readers. In fact, if you are one of my readers, I hereby dub you all Shadowgawkers!**

**Later, Shadowgawkers ;)**

**-Jack**


End file.
